Akio Furukawa
at the |height_cm = 175 |weight_kg = 68 |bloodtype = B |occupation = Former actor, baker |anime_debut = On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter |relatives = Sanae Furukawa (wife) Nagisa Furukawa (daughter) Tomoya Okazaki (son-in-law) Ushio Okazaki (grandchild) |voiceactor_ja = |voiceactor_en = }} Akio Furukawa is Nagisa's father. Although he often talks and plays rough, he is kind and sympathetic. His childish side makes it easy for people to befriend him. He runs Furukawa Bread with his wife Sanae. In his spare time, Akio plays baseball with children in the small park next to the bakery, and indulges in the fandom. He is often the victim of Sanae's bread, having to eat her bread in front of her while claiming that he loves it. He can be looked at as a father figure to Tomoya in substitute of Naoyuki. Although he hates to be called father by Tomoya, he can be very loving. In his route in the visual novel, he goes to Kyushuu to supervise the creation of a threatical company by an old friend of his. He is then involved in a bus hijack. Akio eventually befriends the hijacker, even after he is wounded, managing to get everyone off the bus safely, including the driver, and staying alone with the hijacker on the bus. As requested by the other man, he drives the bus in order to find the hijacker's grandmother. However, just as he is about to lose consciousness, the hijacker pulls the breaks and tells him that it's okay. The grandmother is later revealed to be dead, and in his epilogue, after running away from his hospital room, Akio promises Sanae to always be by her side. Having decided to create a bakery with Sanae in order to spend more time with Nagisa because his wife claimed she could bake bread, he ended up being the one who did most of the baking since Sanae's bread was inedible most of the time. Clannad Akio first meets Tomoya when he visits the Furukawa Bakery, having been invited by Nagisa. After Tomoya criticizes Sanae's bread, Akio tells him about the unspoken rules of the bakery, and threatens him. Only after realizing he is Nagisa's friend does he stop, but continues giving him weird nicknames and being suspicious of his intentions. This continues for most of the first season. Akio is revealed to have been an actor in a theatrical company, but had to quit his job due to Nagisa's health. He tells the story about how Nagisa almost died due to his and Sanae's unintended negligence, because they were both busy with their respective careers, and how her life is connected to the city after getting saved from her fever. However, he says that he doesn't regret giving up his job since ever since Nagisa was born, her dreams became his, and that he'll be happy as long as she is happy. He is the one who ultimately encourages Nagisa to act during the Founder's Festival after she lost all of her willpower by screaming through the auditorium and telling her that she mustn't regret anything that happened in the past, because what he cares for the most is her well-being. The play turns out to be successful, and Akio praises Nagisa. ~After Story~ Akio replaces Yōhei's role as during the After Story arc, however, he can be serious when needed, as he often gives advice to Tomoya on what is like to become a man. He employs Tomoya for a short period of time after graduation. When Nagisa starts working at a family restaurant, he dresses up as a rapper in order to take pictures of her without raising suspicion. After hearing about Nagisa's pregnancy, Akio tells Tomoya the whole story about what happened when Nagisa was a child and she was about to die. He believes the city saved her and now that the trees are being cut to build a new hospital, Nagisa's health will wither as a result of her connection to the town. He is present when Nagisa gives birth. Akio is the one, alongside Sanae, who cares for Ushio for five years. Even after she returns with Tomoya, he still visits her frequently. Gallery Akio22.jpg|Akio screaming across the auditorium in Two Shadows. Akioafter1.jpg|Akio playing baseball as seen in ~After Story~ episode The Goodbye at the End of Summer. Akioafter11.jpg|A young Akio in In the Remains of Summer crying next to an ill Nagisa. References